


Dean Said Yes

by sterlingvayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingvayl/pseuds/sterlingvayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally says yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Said Yes

Dean looked around at all of the destruction that surrounded him. The Croatoan virus was spreading and he had left Sammy and Castiel so that he could take care of it but there was nothing he could do. Well there was one thing.  
He looked up at the sky tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he thought about all that he was losing and then said it.  
"Yes you sonofabitch"  
A white light streamed into the abandoned house he was staying in. All of the glass and mirror shattered as the Archangel streamed into Dean.  
The next thing Dean remembered was that he was standing in the bunker staring at Michael who was in Adam’s body. A stab of guilt went through him as he remembered that there was nothing that he could do for his younger half brother.  
"So you finally agreed that this battle had to happen for the good of humanity?" Michael said.  
Did just nodded stiffly.  
"Don’t hurt Cas," He said.  
"Oh don’t worry. Your little lover angel isn’t the one who is going to get hurt. Now Dean we know that I can only keep you alive in here for so long."  
Again Dean nodded.  
"Goodbye then little Winchester." and Dean’s world went black.  
——  
Castiel rushed to the old abandoned barn that he had first met Dean and Bobby. Dean had called him there and said that he needed his help.  
As soon as he got through the front doors Castiel knew something was wrong. He could not quite place his finger on it because Dean was facing away from him but he knew that something was horribly, horribly wrong.  
"Dean what’s wrong?" Castiel asked his low voice echoing around the room.  
"I have to say, I’m impressed with you Castiel." Dean said as he turned around.  
Castiel’s face went lax as he tried to absorb the sight that was in front of him. It wasn’t Dean. It was “Micheal”  
His brother only smiled in a way that was so unlike Dean that caused Castiel’s heart to ache.  
"It’s too bad." Michael began as he stalked toward Cas with his angel blade in his hand. "He was in love with you."  
Castiel let out a whimper and did nothing as the blade was plunged into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by linnart's dean said yes comic


End file.
